Come Home
by Dannibyrd
Summary: Happy is struggling with the pain of losing the idea of having a baby with Toby and her tools are not the comforting home they usually are, but these emotions must be pushed to one side when Toby gets hurt on a mission and she must help him heal.
1. Chapter 1

**Tools**

Happy drawed in a deep breathe trying to stop her hands from shaking as you put down her hammer next to the sheet of metal she had been trying to flatten out for a new project.

Even her sanctuary in the garage and her tools immaculately lined up on her workbench were of no comfort.

She couldn't remember a time in her life that tools hadn't been a comfort, they were her safety blanket. Always had been and she never thought they wouldn't be.

She took a cautious step back from her work bench her eyes narrowing as she felt a lump in a throat forming.

She turned, ran up to motorbike and hopped on. Speeding out of the garage before anyone could see the tears freely flowing down her face.

A lot had happened recently, proposal problems, her dad going to prison, the stress of planning a wedding and trying not to let Toby or Pagie down in regards to that. The thought of having a baby that turned out to be blood poisoning and a false pregnancy. The cot still half dismantled in the corner of her work station which was very unlike Happy as she was matriculus at putting her tools and projects away into a perfect order, but she just couldn't bring herself to put this away. Although she didn't talk about it since that afternoon she told Toby what had happened and their somewhat bittersweet second proposal. It felt like there was something missing, a bit of her heart and soul had been taken.

"We love each other, we're going to have a family one day when the time is right." replayed over and over again, the reassurance that Toby had given her as shock and pain washed over his own face as she had told him what had happened at the doctors.

Happy wasn't an inpatient type, she had spent most of her life longing to be apart of a family and had learnt how to deal with the pangs of loneliness over the years without impatiently longing to have a family in her life. But now she had one, Scorpion. She was the happiest and most content she had been in her life and although didn't always show it which she was working on, was over the moon about her up and coming wedding with Toby.

But she still couldn't shake that false pregnancy from her mind. Day in and day out it wore on her mind, niggling away until pain took over her heart. Causing her to be more angry with those around her especially Toby and Paige who were most excited about planning this celebration.

She felt cruel. Wasn't this wedding enough? Why couldn't she be content and happy about the idea of spending the rest of her life with a man she loved more than anything and who time and time again had proven how much he loved and cared for her without feeling such loss of an unexpected and false pregnancy. She was still shocked by Toby, he had stopped at nothing over years to show her how much he loved her, never stopped flirting or coming up with little ways to show his feelings to her. Sometimes it felt like all she ever did was throw various tools in his direction and bitter snippets of sarcasm. He understood her sometimes more than she understood herself. Her barriers, her childhood and he never making her feel broken or that it was her fault that she couldn't be as emotionally open for him as he was with her or how he deserved her to be for him. She wished she could change more for him, be open to show her how much she was in love with him. Not just in love with him for the love he had for her and the need she didn't realise she had for someone to truly care and look after her in the way he does. But how she had truly fallen in love with him, just for himself. It was like she could see past all of his jokes and the front he gave to the world and could see directly into his soul. This beautiful and somewhat tortured soul that she had come to find her home in. She had fallen for him just in the same way he had for her, him seeing past all the broken bits of herself and her the same seeing past all these broken bits of him. Toby had had his own problems in his childhood too, it wasn't just her that was damaged in this way. But he was amazing enough to have to have put that to one side and could still be open with his emotions and love for her. He had well and truly let his guard down entirely for her and she was sick to her stomach that she still couldn't do the same for him.

So why was she constantly thinking about this pregnancy? A baby wouldn't resolve this problem with her openness to him. Maybe it was her way of wanting to give him everything of her even though she couldn't always voice things so easily for him. A bond to have with him. Maybe she like the idea of giving him a home as well, just as he had given her one. But he was right, when the time is right. There is no point rushing into parenthood, they should be enjoying their time together alone for the time being. As much as she tried to rationalise this in her mind, the thought always surfaced and twinge in her heart always pulled.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Phone call**

She sped down the streets of LA on her bike, but after a few blocks the same nagging feeling she had felt towards her tools happened with her bike. She slowed down, parked up and jumped off her bike. Scrambling away from it as if to get away from the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, It was a mix of suffocation and disgust.

She started walking down the streets of LA, catching glimpses of herself in mirrored windows in the stores. "Come on Hap, calm down" she reassure herself, "You're just having an off day" for the first time in her entire life with her tools and her bike.

She had always liked her style, her clothing didn't bother her even though she dressed less girly and different from other women walking down the street. It wasn't an amour to the world but it made her feel secure in herself and good about her body. The tight fitted black and dark hues of clothing she wore with minimal makeup and not bothering with her hair too much. So it wasn't her style or clothing that was bothering her, it was her out of the blue need for wanting to be more open with Toby and starting a family with him as bad as the timing right now was for that. And her bike. And her tools. "What have my tools got to do with all these feelings" she wondered annoyed. She resented them in that moment. She resented the work she was doing with Scorpion for a fleeting moment before she quickly shook that out of her head, she loved her family and feeling annoyed with her tools was bad enough! She wasn't going to start allowing herself to feel even worse by bringing Scorpion or their work into the equation too!

Her phone started buzzing in her back pocket, she ignored it as she tried to pick apart her thoughts and feelings she was confronted with, trying to work through them like she would when she would be putting together a motorcycle engine. Surely she would try to resolve and settle her thoughts and feelings herself in the quiet streets of LA, then she would go back to the garage and start on her work again.

Her phone buzzed again breaking her out of her thoughts. This time she snached it out of pocket. "What?!" She barked down the phone, annoyed that she was going to lose her own train of thought, it was important for her to think through what she was feeling so she could put it right in her mind, then maybe being more excited about the wedding and less snappy at Toby and the other members of the gang.

It was Sly, "Ummm, Happy. You need to come back to the garage. Now."

"I just need a bit more time, tell Walter i'll stay and work late tonight so I can finish off that project he wants."

"No, Happy. You need to come back now. It isn't Walter...it's T…"

"What's happened Sly? Is something wrong with Toby? Walter said it was a simple job and they would both be in and out in an hour. Whats happened?"

"Toby… Toby's in the hospital Hap. Come back to the Garage, we need to tell you what happened before you go running to the hospital."

Happy nodded silently into the phone with a blank expression on her face.

"Happy…" She slammed her phone shut and ran back to her bike, jumping on and speeding to the garage. It made no sense, why weren't they at the hospital with him, why did she need to go back to the garage first? These thoughts and feelings of dread and fear laced through her mind and body as she made it back to the garage in record time.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. At a loss**

She stormed into the garage, "What's happened?" She said in disbelief to the gang in the garage wondering what they were all doing here.

"Um… we hacked your phone, and saw you were closer to here than the hospital. So we could uh talk to you first about the um well accident." Sly stammered to his fiery friend.

"Accident" Happy demanded spinning around until she looking directly at Walter. "What the hell has happened, what's wrong with Toby."

Walter raised a hand up to his neck, rubbing the back of it and hanging his head down to the ground. "Toby is in the ICU, he's undergoing surgery in half and hour. No one is allowed near him until he is out and into recovery. We thought it was an efficient use of time to regroup here, find you and explain before we all go see him in recovery."

Walter looked up to see Happy staring at him, unblinking and not talking.

"Something went wrong with the job, Happy. Some of Randolph's henchmen turned up, Toby tried to cover me so I could finish the job. 5 guys on 1, I could hear them beating him up down the comms but I was too far away and by the time I got to him they were gone. The last thing I heard was him muttering to himself about how much he loved you before…. I heard a gunshot."

Happy was frozen on the spot, her head felt it was underwater, she couldn't make sense of what was happening and her vision started to blur. She felt Paige and Cabe's hands on her arms as they helped her steady herself before walking her over to the couch. Both of them sat down either side of her, offering a sense of comfort.

"Happy, I tried to get to him as fast as I could, as soon as I heard the commotion down the comms, i really tired."

"But you didn't. You left him alone so you could finish a *job*" She spat out at him. "This is the reason why the whole team needs to go on missions together, not split up as you think they are going to be simple. When are are jobs ever simple O'brien?"

"Hap-"

"Shut Up, just Shut Up Walter." Happy shouted, jumping up to her feet. "I want to see him NOW" She said, looking at Cabe.

"I have a police escort of stand by to take us to the hospital as soon as he's out of surgery. I know you want to be there right now, kid. But we should cool it and wait until the surgery is done. The hospital will call us straight away and we will go as soon as we get that call. This is the ICU not A&E we just have to hang in there until we can go." He pulled his friend into a big hug. "Toby's one tough cookie kid, there's no way he's leaving you now."

Happy could feel tears streaming down her face as she let Cabe hug her for a while, with the rest of the team feeling awkward around them. After a while she cleared her throat and stepped back. "Thanks Cabe" She have whispered to him and he smiled softly at her.

With that, she turned and walked to her work station. That same feeling of suffocation and disgust in the pit of her stomach as she looked at her tools and workshop. But this time mixed with fear and worry. He heart had just been ripped out of her chest in a way she had never felt before. If she lost Toby, she would have lost everything, she wouldn't know what to do.

Then in one fowl swoop, she dragged her arm across her main work table, throwing everything onto the floor. Metal clanged on the floor and everyone looked at Happy in horror.

"I just need a minute" She said to the team loudly, her back facing them. With that, they all jumped up and went up into Walter's office.

Her tools and machines that always felt like home, were letting her down. And now the one man that was her home is fighting for his life in ICU. She saw some boxes in the corner of her vision. She didn't want to just sit waiting for that phone call, but she didn't want to sit amoust things that use to feel like home and now don't.

With a sigh, she grabbed the boxes and started packing everything into them. Just as Cabe, Sly and the rest of the gang came down the stairs to let Happy know they could go to the hospital, they saw her motorbike and many big boxes being loaded up into the back of a truck and the driver handing over an envelope to Happy.

No one asked her what had happened in that hour they had left her alone for, but Sly made sure to remember the telephone number and name of the company that had been poorly stuck onto the side of the van. 'We buy spare parts' printed on one of the doors was going over and over again in Sly's mind as they made their way to the hospital, trying to figure out what that meant. No one had seen Happy's empty workstation as they had hurried out of the door and into their police escort as the truck with all of Happys tools and bike drove off. And no one wanted to piss Happy off with everything that was going on with Toby.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Hospital**

They got to the hospital in record time, and Happy was taken to Toby's room while the rest of the gang stayed in the waiting room. "We are right here if you need us" Cabe said, squeezing her arm before taking a seat in the waiting room.

Happy didn't know what to expect, but was not prepared for what she saw when she entered his room. His face looked peaceful as he slept, but it was purple and blue bruised on one side and swollen around one eye. Scrapes and cuts covered most of skin that was reviled. His left arm was bandaged up from the wrist up to the elbow. She couldn't see what else was wrong with him, everything else was hidden by his covers. But he had tubes coming out of his arms and hooked up to IV's and one coming out his mouth and hooked up to a ventilator next to his bed.

Her arms came up to mouth, holding in a scream that was at the bottom of her throat. She felt rooted to the spot, as if tree roots were holding her to the ground not letting her move closer towards her love or even to turn and run out of the door and away from the image of her Toby, broken and in a hospital bed.

She didn't notice at first when the door opened and a doctor stepped in. "He's sedated from the surgery and we will be taking him off the ventilator shortly. Hes strong and healthy and is pulling through fine. When we get him off the ventilator, he will be moved out of ICU and into the main hospital for recovery. He was shot in the abdomen and had a deep cut running up the length of his left arm. These were both dealt with successfully during surgery. He has a sprained right wrist and bruising all over his body from his attack. He will be sore when he wakes up but will heal and recover well over the next few weeks. He just needs some looking after in that time, and not heavy lifting or strenuous work over the next month."

Happy nodded silently at everything the doctor said, hope enveloping her for the first time since she had heard of Toby's accident. She wasn't going to lose him, he was okay. "I will leave you for 15 minutes with him, then we need to get him off the ventilator and into the recovery unit" the doctor said before leaving the room.

It took Happy a while, before she found her feet and walked up to Toby. She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek, bending forward to kiss his forehead. He still smelled the same, her Toby. Quickly the tears came, flowing down her face as she then gripped onto his hand as she sat in the chair by his bed. These 15 minutes rushed by and lasted a lifetime at the same time. She studied every part of her love's body. Trying for the first time in her life to ignore the machines and wires around him. She squeezed his hand before standing up and walking out of the room to the rest of the gang while the doctors sorted Toby out ready for the recovery room.

Paige was the first to notice her slowly walking into the waiting room and jumped up and rushed to go get her a cup of coffee, gently placing it in her hands and sitting firmly next to her and shushing the men before they could say anything to Happy. Happy sat there motionless staring into the cup of coffee Paige had just given her. In a flash she had found out about what happened to Toby before another flash of finding out he was going to pull through and was okay. It had all happened in just over an hour and even for a genius that was hard for her to process.

Slowly she drank the coffee, the warm liquid slightly hurting her dry and sore throat which had been holding her feelings and stomach in for the past hour. Her body welcomed the warm coffee and by the time she had finished and looked up at the rest of her team, the doctor came in to let them know they were welcome to go to Toby's room in the recovery unit.

Scorpion entered the room and Happy sighed in relief to see Toby propped but still sleeping in the hospital bed, just with one IV attached to his right arm this time and all the machines and ventilator removed from him. She sat down in the chair next to him and held his hand. After an hour the rest of the team headed out and told her to call them if she needed anything at all at anytime of the day or night and to let them know when he woke up. She nodded curtly with a thin and forced smile across her face. "I could have guessed you wouldn't leave his side once we got here, but you keep in contact if you need anything, kid" Cabe said before exiting the room after the rest of the team.

Happy held onto Toby's left hand being mindful not to accidentally brush up against the bandages wrapped around his forearm, after a while she put her head down on the bed, their hands against her cheek and fell asleep.

She could feel something in her hair when she woke and almost jumped up out of her skin before she realised where she was, slowly she looked up to two big brown eyes staring back at her. These eyes were tired but full of love. She blinked "Toby?!"

"Hey Happy, you're so beautiful to watch sleeping" he gently smiled.

"How long have you been awake, why didn't you wake me?"

"Because watching you peacefully sleep was like a dream to me I didn't want to wake from. Plus you look really tired my love."

"How are you feeling?" Happy asked, her words catching in her throat.

"I've been better! Sore but these pain meds are pretty powerful" Toby chuckled.

The flood gates opened and Happy was crying almost hysterically "I thought… I thought i'd lost you" she choked. "I thought I had lost my home, I love you more than anything and I thought you were gone to me."

Toby's lips drew into a thin straight line but his eyes were full of love.

"Ms Quinn, that is quite a declaration of love m'dear, but you're not getting rid of me that easily!"

He started shuffling in his bed, wincing in pain. "Get in with me." He said to her "Please."

She didn't need to be asked twice, and gently got into the bed with him, he put his right arm around her and she snuggled down into his chest.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Toby muffled into her hair quietly after a few minutes.

"You will never lose me, I promise. No more missions just with Walt, and I want to take a step back from missions outside of the garage for the next few weeks." Toby said.

Happys mind went back to her empty workstation in the garage. Wincing slightly at the thought of what she had done in the heat of the moment of pain and fear at the thought of losing Toby.

"That sounds like a good idea" she said.

Toby fell back asleep and Happy soon after as it was still the early hours of the morning. At 9am the team walked into Toby's hospital room to see both of them curled up fast asleep. They were both facing each other and Toby had his good arm wrapped around Happy's shoulders and her legs were entwined into his.

Walter coughed loudly, followed by a wince as Paige elbowed him in the ribs sharply. Cabe and Sly had taken seats in the spare chairs in the room as Happy slowly came round out of her sleep. Toby was grinning from ear to ear and the rest of the team looked slightly sheepish at the sight of them entwined in a hospital bed. She could feel heat creeping up her face as she blushed, always being the one to shy out of PDA in front of the gang, apart from some very steamy moments with Toby in the garage when no one was around.

"Toby is being released this afternoon, we thought we could do shifts around at his flat while he recovers" said Paige

"No" said Happy "I'm going to look after him. You're just going to have to give us some time before we can get back to the garage. I can always do some work from home, but I'm not leaving his side until he is better and ready to come back in." Happy felt Toby squeeze her arm

"Right, we will swing by yours on the way to dropping you both at Toby's so you can grab whatever you need to take to Toby's with you. And you both take as much time off as you need. Just make sure you look after each other and call us if you need anything." Cabe said.

"Let's give them a minute, were go and grab us all some coffee and sign Toby's release papers."

The team left the room and Happy heard Toby murmur something into her hair. She turned towards him "Thank you" he repeated before lowering his head and eyes down to her. She looked up at him and half smiled before closing the gap between them in a kiss.

He gently nibbled her bottom lip allowing a slight moan to escape her lips, his good arm reached up from her shoulders to the base of her neck, holding it in place as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers and they both caught their breath. "God I've missed you Hap." he said "I hate hospital's and now I can't wait to get you home and into my bed."

She laughed and gently swatted at him. "Toby! You got shot! You have just got out of surgery and need to go home to rest, is that honestly what you are thinking about right now!"

"The heart needs what the heart needs and the body craves what the body craves" he's chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at her before wincing in slight pain. Making Happy chuckle as the door opened allowing Cabe and the rest of the team in.

"Ready to go kids." Cabe said smiling. "Let's get you guys out of this joint!"


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Shower**

After picking up some essentials at Happy's place, they got to Toby's. Sly helped Happy get Toby into his and on the sofa before giving her a quick hug and leaving.

Happy stood awkwardly at the door holding her bag. She had been in his flat countless times before, but this time felt different. She had never just lost Toby before. She kicked off her shoes and dumped her bag down on a chair by the door.

"Hap…" she heard Toby call out from the sofa. She walked over to him and he quickly reached out and pulled her hand so she fell into the sofa with her.

"Careful Doc! I don't want to hurt you."

"It would be totally worth it" he grinned at her, before putting his hand up to her neck, she gently rolled her neck to one side moaning lightly and shutting her eyes. His hand feeling good on her neck after the past stressful few days.

"Oh god Hap." Toby whispered before leaning forward and trailing kisses up her throat from her collarbone up to her ear before finding her lips with his. She tugged on his collar pulling him into the kiss more before leaning back out of the kiss.

"Doc" she breathed eyes still closed as he opened his to look at her.

"We have to take this slow, love. You got really hurt. I want you to get better, not hurt yourself more." She said, he body betraying her but her voice staying firm. God she wanted his man so bad, but she would be damned if she was going to subject him to anymore pain that what he has already been through through with the accident.

He nodded silently at her as her eyes opened.

"Good" she smiled, "Now we need to go take a shower, we've both been in the hospital for days." Again Toby nodded silently at her, gulping slightly this time.

Happy ran the shower, undressed Toby and herself and got them both in the shower. It felt good for Toby to be under the warm water and he closed his eyes as he rolled his neck and head up into the water. But was brought back to attention when he heard Happy gasp gently and snapped his eyes open to look at her. She was standing facing him but slightly out of the water, tears were in her eyes as she looked across his body. He winced knowing the bruises and marks across his body that she was looking at that he had yet to see. He reached his hand out and grabbed her hand pulling her to his chest.

"It's okay." he said stroking her hair as she gently cried into his chest for a quite. Suddenly and unsuspectingly to Toby Happy stepped back, but this time were was a sense of mischievousness dancing across her features. She's leaned gently towards Toby and a ghost of kiss went across his lips. He moaned for more but she leaned back again and smiled shaking her head.

She started with the lightest of kisses at his temple, slowing moving down his neck and to his collarbone. His hand reached out, but she grabbed him by the wrist before he could reach her waist, and pushed it back behind him and against the cold wet tiles. Growling he went to move the other arm but again Happy was too quick this time, but gingerly grabbed his wrist while avoiding the large gash and stitches going up his forearm.

Biting her lip and holding both his wrists, she studied the cut on his arm, before looking up at him. They both had water dripping down their faces and and shared an intense stare between them before Happy flew forward still holding onto his wrists and kissed him long and deep. Toby's breathe caught in his throat and just as he started deepening the kiss she pulled away, dropping down to her knees.

She gentle pressed both his arms against the cold tiles again before letting go. Toby kept his arms where she had put them and stared down at her. In awe of the beauty radiating off of his love, who was now knelt down in the shower in front of him looking over the cuts and bruises across his body. Slowly, Happy started kissing and caressing each wound one by one. Starting high up on his body before slowly working herself down, her hands dancing across his body directing her mouth as to where to kiss and suck next.

Then her hand stroked up the inside of his left thigh before her mouth quickly followed. Happy had spent time working her mouth all across Toby's body kissing and caressing each cut, graze and bruise but now she was burning for him more.

She didn't want to hurt him but she needed him, she wanted to bring him back to her. Away from the pain and his attackers.

The next thing Toby knew, Happy had her mouth around his penis, her tongue flicking around the tip before licking up and down the shaft. Quickly Happy found a rhythm and Toby kept his eyes fixed on her, her head bobbing back and forth. The water beating down on Toby's shoulders, the look of his love on her knees sucking and licking his penis gently quickening the pace, the mix of emotions of the past few days that had been mixed up inside of Toby and the dull aches and pains across his body. Soon Toby couldn't wait any longer and as he relaxed into this feeling of warmth and love from Happy and feeling of being safe in his home just with her, he eyes slammed close his lips parted in a deep moan and he released himself, relaxing into Happy's mouth as he came. His wrists and hands dug into the tiles trying to steady himself as he floated off into this euphoric moment in his shower. After a while he came around, opened his eyes and looked down towards Happy who was looking up at him with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"The water is going cold" she stated, "We should probably get out now."

He nodded silently, his mouth still slightly opened in surprise and shock of what had just happened before moving his mouth into a big grin.

Happy stood up and hopped out of the shower first, running into Toby's room and making his grin even wider.

As he stepped out, he caught sight of his body in the bathroom mirror and gasped. He hadn't realized how badly he had been hurt. The cut up his arm was the only thing he had noticed and the slight swelling that was still around his eye. The cut was a large deep and now stitched dark red line that snaked up his arm and was unsightly to look at, but it was nothing compared to how his chest and torso looked. He was bruised all across his trunk, blue/black/purple/red bruising with scraps and cuts littered across him. A gauze covering just above his belly button had become wet from the shower and fresh blood was starting to bleed into it. He looked up to his face, the swelling worse than he had once thought and a black eye forming under his eye. In that moment he could understand the grief and upset he had seem in Happy's eyes as much as she tried to hide it.

Knocking him out of his thoughts, he heard Happy slightly cough from the door frame and looked over and weakly smiled at her. "Checking yourself out there are you, you know that's not good for your ego." she chuckled trying to lighten the tone after watching him first see how badly he had been beaten up before chucking a towel at his head.

"Dry up and get dressed! I'm making us some tea then I thought we could snuggle down and watch one of those documentaries you love so much." and with that she spun around on her heel and walked back out of the door again, wrapped in a small tan towel that stopped around the top of her thighs, shaking her bum at him quickly before she had disappeared out of sight. Toby groaned in longing before wrapping himself in a towel and walking into the bedroom. "That woman is going to kill me." he muttered his eyes heavy with lust as he pulled out an old college tee shirt and trackie bottoms.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Nurse**

Dressed, he walked out into the living room to see Happy in the kitchen making tea and talking to someone on the phone.

"No I know that Paige, I know what I'm doing….mkay okay. Well thanks! See you soon." Happy wrapped up the phone call as Toby fell into his coach, grabbing a pillow to rest under his head. Happy disappeared into his bedroom before reemerging in jeans and a long sleeved top. "Bit overdressed for a snuggle and some TV" Toby smirked at her. "Paige is just going to stop by, I er I needed something." Happy quickly shrugged out seeming slightly embarrassed and Toby raised his eyebrows in response.

They were 15 minutes into one of Toby's documentaries his hand lazily drawing circles on the nape of her neck when the doorbell rang. Happy jumped up and ran to the door. Toby was tired and missed most of the muffled chat from the girls coming from him front door before Paige quickly shouted out "See you soon Toby, feel better!... and take *care* of him Happy" Toby couldn't respond in time before the door was slammed closed. He looked over to see a heavily blushing Happy leaning against the door. Again Toby raised his eyebrows at her which deepened her blush. Toby had no idea how much that actually did it for her when he did that.

"I er will just be one minute" Happy stuttered before disappearing into the bedroom. She was up to something Toby knew that but was enjoying seeing his better half trying to keep a secret from him that involved Paige and that she was clearly embarrassed about. Getting back into his documentary and finishing the rest of his tea, he almost choked on his last sip as Happy reemerged out of the bedroom dressed head to toe in a nurses costume and being if possible higher up on her thighs than the towel previous was.

Tobys jaw fell open as he drank every inch of her in. She was beautiful and he didn't care anymore if she was the death of him, he would enjoy every second of it!

Happy inched closer to him "Toby.." she began "It's nurse's orders tonight, and I need to redress the gauze on your stomach."

Toby had lost his voice and could barely muster up a nod of the head.

Happy walked the rest of the way over to him, held his hand and helped pull him up before leading him into the bedroom. She smiled at him when they got to the foot of the bed, Toby's silence and look on his face giving her a much needed sense of confidence. She pulled him up to her by his shirt and kissed him playfully before pushing him down into the bed. She turned and walked out of the room before coming back in with the first aid box and more gause.

Toby hadn't moved a muscle and was still staring at her with an open mouth.

"Ya'know, you're going to have to direct me on this" Happy said a smirk dancing across her features. "You're the Doc after all, I'm just your nurse."

"Hap- Baby you not *just* anything. Your everything to me. This is amazing your so sexy and beautiful right now. I uh I'm just in complete awe!" Toby finally managed to get out before blushing hard and lowering his head down out of her eye sight.

Happy placed her hand on his jaw and gently raised his face up to hers kissing him. "You're totally worth it" she said smiling at him, before gently climbing into the bed with him until she was straddling him. The rest of the white tight nurses dress raised up relieving lacy black underwear. The top of her dress pulling more across her cleavage revealing the same lacy black of her bra.

Toby groaned "How am I supposed to direct you how to redress my stomach, with you looking as unbelievable as you do now sat on top of me!"

Happy started laughing as Toby reached his arms up to her head and pulling her down into him, kissing her with all the want and longing he had stirring up inside him.

After the kiss, Happy stiffened and rolled off of him.

"Hap-"

"No! I don't want to hurt you, I need to redress your wound."

After some directions from Toby, Happy carefully redressed his wound. Both of them flinching at the sight behind the first dressing and Happy fighting her tears down so Toby couldn't see how upset she actually was.

By the time Happy was finished, Toby didn't realise how tired he actually was but was fighting sleep away as he didn't want to waste or miss one second of Happy dressed to the nines in a sexy nurse outfit.

Before he could reach out to her, hoping to pull her back on top of him, she had dived under the covers. Toby threw them off as fast as he could, missing the sight of her just for a second to find her nestled between his legs and tugging at his pants, pulling them down and freeing him from the restraining fabric.

"Ready for round too Doctor Curtis" Happy said wriggling her eyebrows before taking all of him in her mouth again.

Still sensitive from the shower Toby threw his head back into the pillows in pleasure as Happy worked at him, sucking, licking and humming. One hand was laid open and flat against the base of his torso almost holding him into the bed and the other gentle playing with his balls. Toby was completely surprised at Happy unexpected retreat back down to his penis. He was also tired and struggling to fight against her determination and the sheer sight of her. Again and quicker this time, Toby relaxed and released himself to her. Cumming into her mouth hard once more. This time practically shouting her name up towards the ceiling.

Grinning, Happy hopped out of bed and in one motion pulled the nurse's costume off of her body, freeing her body and breasts until she was stood in the middle the bedroom in a black lacy set of underwear and moonlight creeping in from the half open window. Toby gulped at her magnificence and she climbed into bed with him. Curling up into his side she whispered into his ear. "I love you Doctor Curtis, but that's all you're getting tonight. Goodnight." Before gently biting the lobe of his ear and then nessling back into his body, her head resting on his shoulder and her eyes closed.

"Hap-" Toby groaned. "That's all you're getting Doctor Curtis, this nurse intends to take great care of you." Happy butted in before reaching up and kissing him gently on the lips, wiggling her nose at him afters and then closing her eyes.

It didn't take long for Toby to fall asleep. His heart felt like it could burst with love for the feelings he had for the woman falling asleep next to him snuggled into his side. He was home with his love and he felt tired and content. Trying as best he could to ignore the pain across his body.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Nightmare**

Happy jolted awake from the screams and wailing of arms from Toby next to her.

"AaARARRRrrggghHHH! AAAHhhh! GruNt GrUnt AAAAAA ARRRGH! PLLLeas-Aaaaaaah!" Toby screamed next to her, sweat pouring down his face and his arms fighting against the covers around him

"Toby, baby, it's just a nightmare. Toby!" Happy pleaded at the man lying next to her and after gently shaking his shoulder and repeating his name to him a few times she had him awake.

Him blinking up into her brown eyes.

"It was just a nightmare." Happy cooed at him

He raised a shaking hand up to his hair. "God- I'm so sorry Hap. I'm so sorry" he stammed out before bursting into tears. Happy laid there holding him, his head nestled into her chest before sleep enveloped them both again.

The next few days were like lazy sundays, both of them chilled out in the Pj's either in Toby's bed or the couch watching TV and ordering takeout as Happy refused to cook much to Toby's relief. Happy ran around him trying to help him in various ways to stop him being too strenuous and always pulled back away from him when their kisses started to become too passionate, telling Toby he had to wait until he was more healed, she was terrified of hurting him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack my first night back in this place with you in your sexy little nurse's costume on your knees sucking me" he growled as he grabbed her butt and spanked it, trying to pull her onto his lap for the fifth time in the past half hour. She blushed at him before pulling back shaking her head gently "Uh-uh, besides I was just showing you what you could miss if you ever go out on a mission with Walter by yourself again! I want you here safe with me. Plus we have all the time in the world for sex, but right now babe, you're in pain I can see it on your face and your entire chest and tummy are covered in bruises and don't even get me started on your gunshot wound!" Toby put his hands up, surrendering to his love, loving her more for the concern in her voice and worlds that she was saying.

He pulled her close, kissing her slowly and deeply. "I love you Happy."

"I love you too" she breathed back

"And if that's the case, and I have to keep my hands off that sexy body of yours, I have another idea" Toby stated as Happy raised her eyebrows at him.

"I want to go to the garage today" Toby said looking into her eyes for his answer.

"Oh- uh well the team aren't there today, they are doing some work up in Canada and shouldn't be back until late afternoon tomorrow… Uh- I dunno are you sure about this? Why would you want to, are you bored here with me?"

"Bored with you, oh god no Hap. I've been on cloud 9 since you brought me home from the hospital. I just want to go back to the garage, there's no point putting it off. I thought it might help me confront what I went through and that might help with my nightmares." Toby said hopefully at her before looking down. "I'm having nightmares every night of being beaten up, thinking I was going to die and not ever seeing you again, the hospital… I thought facing up to what happened by going to the garage would help me let go of this and try to move on. If anything it's great the gang won't be there, I wouldn't want to face too many questions or them fussing around me."

Toby looked up for Happy, but she had already jumped off the sofa, pulling on a sweatshirt and jamming her feet into her shoes as she picked up the keys. "Come on them, Cowboy" she winked at him. "You're completely right about confronting your nightmares, anything to get those to stop for you I'm completely in to. If this is what's going to help you, let's go."

Toby grinned at her, jumping up gently, pulling his jacket and shoes on. He kissed the top of her head, "God I love you." Before walking out of the door.

Happy swallowed, hoping he didn't notice her workstation. She had completely forgotten about it until just this minute and she didn't want to explain herself to him, especially after all that he's been through. Her stuff was unimportant compared to him right now and she didn't want to get into it with him. If he hadn't explained his nightmare theory so well to her, she would have done anything to plead him to stay a few more days in the flat with her first. Snuggled up and warm in the safety of his home, lazy kisses and "i love you's" , bad TV and take outs. Despite the trauma of what Toby had been through, the pain and his new nightmares, Happy felt like she was in heaven and wasn't ready to wake up from it yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Garage**

They drove to the garage in pretty much silence, Happy could feel the nervous energy radiating off Toby. A craving in the pit of her stomach hoping this was going to work for him, wishing she could do anything to make things better for him. She was stirred out of her thoughts when she felt the warmth of his hand of hers. She hadn't paid attention to parking up out in front of the garage nor had made her normal jump to get out of the car and get to wherever they were going. Nervousness boiled up in her own stomach as she thought of her own nightmare to confront in the garage.

After a few seconds and a weird glance from Toby, she got out of the car with him and headed in. It was strangely quiet and peaceful in the garage. Happy walked over to the kitchen to make them some tea while Toby went and sat down at his desk.

Happy was lazily stirring the tea bags around in the water in their mugs when she heard Toby quickly stand up and walk across the garage. She raised her head dropping the teaspoon "Uh..Doc?" She said before walking out of the kitchen seeing him standing in front of her workstation.

"What the hell Happy?" Toby questioned her spinning around to face her. "Where is everything? Your tools and bike?" Fire danced in his eyes masked by confusion.

"Gone" she said quietly "I sold them when I found out you were in ICU" she walked up to him but he slammed his hand down on her table the noise echoing around the garage as she flinched slightly before blushing and feeling embarrassed that she did so. She lowered her gaze but his hand cupped her face pulling her eyes to look into his, they were warm and loving.

"Why?"

"I couldn't stand them anymore, even before your accident" Happy stuttered out "My tools, bike the machines, they were my home always, but after everything that has happened the past few weeks, hurting you after your first proposal, losing the baby and then .. your accident. They betrayed me Toby! They didn't feel like my home anymore and then when I found out about you, I thought I was going to lose you. You are my home now damn it and I thought I was going to lose you." He voice broke and tears starting falling down her face.

Toby leaned down and kissed the tears off her face one by one. A hand had found its way to the back of her head her hair soft against his palm.

"Why haven't you said anything to me?"

"You've been through hell Doc, I didn't want to burden you with my problems, I just wanted you to get better."

Toby leaned down and kissed her gently at first before deepening it into a more passionate kiss. Happy drew in breath as he pulled away slightly and she turned to move away from him as he went to kiss her again.

"Don't, Happy" Toby breathed into her forehead. "I had no idea you were struggling so hard with losing the baby, my love. You hide so well even from me sometimes." He lifted her by her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "You have done a wonderful job caring for me, Damn it, I'm sorry I scared you so much. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you through all of this like you deserve."

"Doc.." Happy started before Toby stopped her by pressing his mouth back onto hers. She could feel his longing for her, his arm snaked around her waist pulling her into him.

"You won't hurt me, I promise" Toby said as he broke the kiss. "Not as much as you have been hurting in whatever you have been going through that lead you from throwing away your tools."

With that he picked her up and put her on her workbench, standing in between her legs. Desire and love pooling out of his eyes at her. He put a hand on the back of her head again pulling her into another sweet kiss and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He freed her hair from the bun it was in with one hand as his other hand found his way to the front of her shirt, he started unbuttoning it. His hand found a breast and cupped it, his thumb stroking the black lace before pulling it down over her nipple. He leaned down kissing it before gently tugging at it with his teeth. Happy groaned, days of lust building up in her stomach. His other hand came down, cupping her other breast and freeing it from its lacy prison. Gentle knocking her shirt off behind her, and pushing her bra straps off her shoulders and pulling the bra down onto her stomach. Toby played with both her nipples, flicking his tongue over them as Happy wound her hands into his hair leaning back. Toby them lifted her slightly and pushed her further into her work table, gently laying her down and getting to work on her jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them off until he was just left with her black lacy underwear. " Oh god Happy" Toby muttered, making quick work to take bra and pants off of her before, pulling off his own shirt and pants. He quickly climbed on top of her before leaning down and whispering into her ear.

"You are home now, and you will never lose this home. That I promise you with my whole heart." He grabbed her hands and held them above her head as he bit into her neck. Pleasure shooting down her spine and she wrapped her legs around his waist trying to pull him towards her more and bucking her hips at him. He chuckled and her impatience. Steadying himself by holding both her hands in one of his above her head, the other hand went to her waist and he looked into her eyes as he entered her softly. Happy let out a soft whimper and moan as Toby slammed his mouth onto hers, his tongue forcing its way inside her mouth. Overcome by passion, they both continued to deepen their messy kiss as Happy dug her heels into Toby's waist and he ground himself deeper inside of her. Breaking from the kiss he buried his head in her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair, he was close and he could feel Happy quivering underneath him. He released her arms which both wrapped around his shoulders, her fingernails slightly digging into her flesh.

"I love you" Toby panted into her ear before resting his forehead against her temple as they both exploded into their orgasms. Happy shouting his name through her moans and Toby smiling against her cheek. Finally, he was home.

Happy enjoyed feeling the weight of Toby on top of her, basking in the wake of their climaxes and missed it as he climbed off of her. Before she had a change to protest tho, he picked her up off the table, her arms and legs wrapping around him instinctively and he walked backwards until he pulled them both falling into the sofa.

'Mmmh much better" He chuckled before slightly lifting Happy "Ready for round 2 nurse? The Doctor is waiting" Happy looked at him, eyes wide, before he pulled her back onto him, her wet slick sliding down over his penis and they lazily rocked their hips in unison together. Toby had both arms holding Happy's back, one hand drawing circles on the nape of her neck as her head lulled back. She started to shudder and Toby knew she was close, he sped up movement of his hips not taking his eyes off of her. Her eyes were closed tight and her mouth in the shape of an O. Pleasure rippled through her body as she collapsed into ecstasy on top of Toby, moans escaping from her throat and her fingers gently pressing into the back of his neck. Before she even finished her orgasm, Toby shifted and pulled her into the sofa so he was now laying on top of her again. He thrust into her hard and her eyes opened and she bit down on her bottom lip. Her boobs bounced up and down and the sofa squeaked slightly. Toby and Happy smiled at each other, before Toby leaned down cupping her face with one of his hands and drew her into a soft kiss. Them taking their times to explore each others mouths with their tongues while Toby kept increasing the momentum of his hips, pushing himself deeper and deeper inside of her. Both cumming together, moaning into each others mouths during the sweetest kiss. Moments later Toby was laying across Happy, his head on her chest and her hands in his hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Three Times a Charm**

"Let's go home" Happy murmured down to him.

"Mmmh, I am home my love."

"You know what I mean, Toby. We need a bed, plus I'm pretty sure I left that nurses outfit laying around somewhere…"

And with that Toby jumped up at lightning speed running across the cold garage and floor fetching both of their clothes. When he came back he stopped at the sight of her. His Happy stood naked in front of him the light bouncing off her body and her radiating inbeauty.

He didn't think it was possibly to fall in love with her anymore than he already was but in that moment, he felt truly in love with her being. He blushed slightly and looked down, before Happy playfully punched his arm, " Are you blushing at me Doctor?"

"Yes Ma'am" Toby replied before grabbing her by the waist quickly, her yelping out in surprise and pulling her back into another kiss. "It's good to be home" he breathed afterwards as they started getting dressed, Happy smirking at him.

"Mmmh I'm starving" Happy grumbled as they headed to the car.

"Well I can't have that" Toby chuckled "I have plans for you when we get home! Lets swing into Kalviskis on the way home then."

They brought some coffee and dinner from the diner and brought it home with them. Collapsing on the sofa after eating.

"You're going to have to talk to me more about all this Hap. The tools, the baby…" Toby stopped talking as Happy leaned over to straddle him. "I will. I promise" Happy replied "I love you Doc" She said biting her lip before she leaned down to kiss him.

"Oh no you don't Quinn!" Toby laughed as he swooped her up in his arms and stood up walking her into the bedroom. "You know you drive me crazy when you bite your lip like that."

Happy laughed as Toby walked her backwards into the bedroom, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands in his hair again.

"I'm not letting you off so lightly for my shower experience the other day either." Toby grumbled as he walked her into the bathroom, her staying wrapped around him as he leaned and turned the shower on. Not even bothering to undress them, Toby walked them into the shower, Happy screaming in laughter and Toby gently slamming her up against the tiles, one hand freeing himself from his jeans before pulling down Happy's jeans, leaving her still raised and above him against the tiles. Entering her gently as the shower beated down on them both, Happy pulled Toby's shirt off of him, before he did the same with hers. His hand then bolting up to her neck and enveloping her into another passionate kiss. Wrapped up in each other, their cries of pleasure not being heard over the noise of the shower.

That night, they fell asleep tangled in each others arms naked, warm and content. The tv quietly on in the background, but neither of them breaking their sleep from nightmares. Instead peacefully falling into dreams together, both having not realized they they had forgotten protection this evening, all 3 times.


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Second Chances in Red**

Happy was still grumbling by the time she had got back into her truck in Kalviskis parking lot armed with a range of coffees and sandwiches for the team. That's twice today she thought to herself while wondering what looking after Toby the past week since his accident had done to her for her to be lowering her barriers so much and making her such a pushover!

The first was allowing Toby to talk her into going back the garage at 9am after last night's passionate shenanigans there. He wanted them to be there for the team's arrival back from Canada despite much protesting from Happy that a week was not enough time off since his accident. That they should really be taking it easy at home for a bit longer as he needed to rest and his gunshot wound still wasn't healed. Also, he was still covered head to toe in cuts and bruises although the colour in them were fading slightly now. The second was being half persuaded but half pushed out the door by the team to go grab lunch from them all.

When she first got back to the garage, she headed straight for the kitchen after grabbing a quick gaze at Toby who was sat at his desk and a hand pulling at his scruff along either side of his jaw. He was deep in thought and looking across the garage at something but quickly snapped up to give her a small smile as she passed by before falling back into his thoughts and gaze.

Happy knew he was looking in the direction of her workbench but decided to quickly shake that feeling off and put any thoughts about this at the back of her mind, walking into the kitchen and putting everyone's lunches on the table with a sigh. She wasn't even hungry so grabbed her coffee and made a quick exit to the roof before anyone spotted her.

She was surprised but thankful that Toby had not followed her to the roof during lunch as she finished off the last dregs of her coffee, pulling the lapels of her coat closer to her neck with her free hand and gazing across the LA skyline.

For such a crazy and hectic city, the roof offered peaceful haven away from that all the noise and hustle and bustle which in turn offered a calming place to soak in the sun and beautiful views of the city. It was one of Happy's favorite places and was always a good spot for a think.

With her coffee gone and the wind making her slightly cold she decided to head back into the garage. She saw a flash of red on her workbench, having walked by it quickly before ducking behind one of the walls by the kitchen which made her walk backwards a few steps to retrace until she saw red again.

There was definitely something on her workbench. She made a beeline to it wondering what it could be to come across a small wrench with a big red bow on it right in the center of her workbench.

Gingerly she picked up the wrench and as the bow shifted she saw that it was engraved. 'Forever each other's homes' she read before looking up, her eyes meeting Toby's warm brown eyes across the room.

He had just managed to stand up from his chair as Happy quickly ran across the room and into his arms, burying her face in his chest as he stroked her hair.

'Walter said we could go home. I have a migraine and you were right about me needing to spend more time at home. But I couldn't wait on this, Sweetheart. I needed to fix a mess I am part responsible for with you.

Happy looked up at him puzzled, but before she could say anything Toby cut in.

'I know you were having confused feelings towards your tools and bike before you heard about my accident. But I'm concerned that perhaps you wouldn't have got rid of them so hastily if I had not been in that accident. I got them back for you, all your tools and the bike. They are at the opposite end of the garage from your workbench. You can unpack them all if you want, or you can leave them packed up and if in a week's time you still feel that same about them, then you can get rid of them and this time I won't stand in your way or try to stop you. But the emotions you are feeling towards your tools and bike are completely different from the emotions you felt finding out about me being in ICU and that accident. I want to have the opportunity to address your feelings for both of these separate things. You are not your tools Hap, but damn I know how much you love them. And Sweetheart, seeing your workbench last night broke my heart. It was a stark reminder to me of how much I should have been there for you over the past few weeks and I let you down. So please, think about it and give it a week before you get rid of them again.'

'Don't shrink me, Doc. And I'm pretty sure those things are going right out the door in a week's time.' Happy put up her walls before she could even think about it and Toby sighed before shrugging his shoulders.

'No, that came out wrong.' Happy quickly said and Toby frowned. 'I just- well I just mean I do appreciate what you're doing here Doc, it's just I don't' think my feelings are going to change on this one. I don't know what's happened, but I can stand the sight of them.'

Her voice fell flat and she looked puzzled in the direction of where her tools now boxed up and back in the garage where. 'Tools can't fix everything..'

She felt put a hand on her cheek, lifting her gaze to meet his warm brown eyes. She bit her lip and he groaned 'Ah Hap-' before pulling her quickly and off guard towards him and crushing into his lips into hers.

Neither of them knew where this kiss had come from but somewhere between Happy biting her lip and the soft female nature she was pouring out to him as she lower her shields trying to explain her feelings, Toby didn't want to psychoanalysis his girlfriend at that moment, he wanted to just to be a guy who needed a girl knowing that she needed him back.

The kiss deepened and become more frantic as with one hand still on her cheek, Toby grabbed at her shirt on her shoulder with the other, pulling the material of her shirt and Happy as close to him as he could. He surrendered to their need to breathe and broke the kiss quickly before continuing his assault on her mouth, Happy moaned into his mouth that he had forced apart with his tongue which made him smile into her mouth before descending his kisses towards her neck, which rolled to one side in reply.

He nipped and kissed his way down to her collarbone as his hands came to find the buttons of her shirt, before she slapped his hand away. 'Not here! The others are around somewhere.'

Toby growled into her neck 'I want you in my bed. Now' before pulling off her, his eyes bore into hers in a serious manner which almost made her shudder before he reached for her hand and pulled her towards the door and her truck.


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. When the time is right**

His hand had lazily sat on Happy's leg as she drove home as he looked out his window deep in thought. Happy tried to steal a few glances at him but between focusing on driving and the circles his hand was making on her thigh it was getting difficult to concentrate so she just kept her eyes on the road and got them back to Toby's in record time.

Toby kicked off his shoes and jacket and plopped down on the sofa pulling his legs up on the coffee table and one arm slung on the back of the coach as he flicked the tv on. Happy took her shoes and coat and awkwardly made her way to the sofa before curling up to Toby starting to wonder what the quick turn around in mood was about, from the garage to here, before Toby surprised her by turning towards her and putting a hand on her face again.

His head stopping close to her face and staring into her eyes with powerful feeling of love which consumed Happy before lust mingled into his eyes and he crushed his lips on to hers a second time this evening.

His hand moved and tucked a strand of hair next to her face behind her ear before his fingernails dragged their way down her head behind her ear towards her neck, his hand then sneaking it way around her neck pulling her closer into the kiss.

Happys hands darted out towards his head finding their place in his curls by his temple and tugging him closer to her as well, her knees falling apart and his torso shifted to in between her legs. His other arm went around her waist and pulled her up into the kiss and slightly off the sofa and his other arm rested under her ass, pulling her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

Her legs wrapped themselves around him as she deepened the kiss once more before stopping and resting her forehead against his, pulling in much needed air and closing her eyes her hands still playing in his curls at the nape of his neck.

Toby was panting still as he laid her down in bed before quickly ripping his clothes off down to his boxers, then started his attack on Happy's clothing. She giggled at the speed in which he went ripping her clothes off before she was just down to a plain black underwear set. He straddled her gently and bit at her neck.

One hand resting on the bed holding his weight off her slightly and the other hand ran its way up and then down her other side making her shiver, before cupping at her breast. His thumb made quick work finding her nipple and freeing it from her bra before his head came down and sucked at it, his other hand finding the other and ripping it from her bra. He danced with his tongue between each breast, Happy moaned and bucked her hips up causing Toby to move his tongue faster until he stopped.

Happy looked down at him her eyes impatient and full of longing, she could feel him pressed up against her and wanted to feel him inside of her, she reached out to pull him down and towards her mouth biting her lip as she did so but he laughed, grabbing her wrist and pushing it down onto the bed, his body arching over her.

She whimpered as his other hand found its way into her pants and onto her clit. He could feel how wet she was for him as he slowly dragged his finger around in a circle on her clit. Her mouth popped open and she pushed her head back into the pillow. Toby withdrew his finger and hooked it on the side of her pants, pulling them down to her knees one handed before climbing down her body, leaving kisses trailing down before his tongue found her clit again, her eyes slamming shut as she bit her lips and pushed down against her pillow again.

As slowly as his finger prior, he lazily rolled his tongue in a circle before licking quickly up and down, another moan came from Happy which spurred Toby on, once his tongue was back on her clit he pushed a finger into her wetness. He drew another circle with his tongue before pushing a second finger inside of her and twisting his fingers and wrist. Happy called out Toby's name before pulling her head up and drawing a deep breath of air into her lungs.

Toby continued to circle her clit with his tongue and slowly dragged his fingers and wrist back and forth, grinding his fingers deeper into her each twist. Moaning his name, her hands went back to his hair pulling them closer for a second before another twist of his hands and flick of his tongue and Happy fell back into her pillow groaning, the noises escaping her lips were getting louder and her hips started bucking.

Toby knew she was getting close and sped up the actions of his hands and tongue, just as she was nearing her orgasm, Toby pulled his hands quickly out of her, making her call out and he dived into her with just his mouth, attacking her clit and folds around them with his tongue. He licked up her wetness eagerly as he feel her shuddering, her legs tightened and she hit her peak screaming his name and gripping onto the bed sheets.

As her orgasm engulfed her he thrust his two fingers back inside of her and quickly twisted them one final time, hard and fast. Holding on to one of her legs by the side of his head with the other hand before then pulling his fingers out again as quickly as he had pushed them in. His tongue did one final sweep of her clit, licking her juices up and down from her as strange noises came from the back of Happy's throat.

He then crawled his way back up her, smirking at her screwed up face and closed eyes. He kissed her gently on the lips stirring her, as she opened her eyes and nodded before he gently thrust himself deep inside her wetness. Still feeling her walls contracting around him as he buried himself inside of her and causing her to gasp and her knees to pull into his sides. Her arm came up to his shoulders lazily resting on them as his mouth found hers again.

They settled into a gentle rhythm, Toby not wanting to go too fast for how sensitive she was, and he worked instead on his tongue exploring his mouth. Slowly the noises coming from Happy started to build up and Toby began to quicken the pace as Happy bit down on his bottom lip causing him to moan into her mouth in surprise.

Her hands held tighter to his shoulders and one of his hands held onto the curve of her ass as the other held him up on the bed over her small frame. Happy clawed in between his shoulder blades and she looked up into his eyes, 'Harder' she say blinking up at him before arching her back.

Smiling, Toby thrust into her each time harder and deeper hitting her g spot each time. Happy forced herself to keep her eyes open locking into a gaze with Toby, her back arched and her mouth was open, she was unable to stop the noises and moans escaping her lips.

Toby was panting and their breathing synced into a rhythm which spurred each other on to their orgasm. Finally Happy let out one final loud moan, her eyes snapping shut and her head rolling further back pushing on her pillow. Watching her unwind into her orgasm for the second time was too much for Toby as he came calling out her name before collapsing into her.

His head resting in the crook of her neck and her hands slowly finding their way to the back of his neck. 'I love you' he heard her faintly whisper, without being able to stop it a huge grin formed on his lips and he pulled himself up off her looking back down at her, beautiful and undone.

'What was that Ms. Quinn?' he asked smiling as he wiggled his eyebrows and fell back onto the mattress next to her, she turned to curl into him, placing her head on his chest as his arm came to settle above her shoulders, pulling her further into him.

'You heard me Doc' she said smiling into his chest as she listened to the quick tempo his heartbeat made.

'If we keep going at it like this and forgetting any condoms were gunna have made us a baby soon enough' Toby chuckled as Happy bolted upright in bed and spun around to him wide eyed.

'Oh you hadn't noticed' Toby grinned mischievously to her 'I thought you might not have, I noticed after we did it on the sofa in the garage. I should have said something then but I couldn't bring myself to, I needed a moment on and I'm sorry Happy.'

He lowered his gaze down from her shocked features 'I feel like an ass now, keeping this from you for a few hours. But we were ready when we found out the first time before we knew it was a false pregnancy. I knew it was something I never thought about before but I would have but wanted it with you. If you're not sure, I will run out to the drug store and get you the morning after pill right now. You're still within the time frame from when we first had sex last night without a condom. I made sure to tell you within the time frame needed for the morning after pill, I would never trick you on anything like this. But you need to know, I'm ready for this when ever you are. I want this with you.'

Happy's mouth fell open in shock as Toby admitted himself to her and started sheepishly looking around the room unsure of what to do next, but Happy leaned down to him with tears welling up in her eyes and pulled at his chin with her hand.

He looked back at her as she leaned forward and closed the gap between him, pulling him into a kiss and feeling as if her heart could burst. As they broke for air Toby ran a hand through his hair and sighed 'Probably not the best way to go about it and I should have told you sooner, but I only noticed after the second time, and it was only last night, I mean what I said if you're not ready I will wait for you and also will nip out to the drug store of course.'

Happy's brow knitted together for what felt like the longest time to Toby before she gently nodded her head. With him not understanding, Toby went to get out of the bed before finding Happy's hand on his arm pulling him back into the bed and quickly shaking her head no at him.

She bit her lip and slowly nodded again before pulling him further down to her and kissing him. The build up pressure that he hadn't realized had built up in him released as he sighed into Happy's mouth. He could feel the corners of her mouth pull up as she smiled into his kiss, he wiped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to laying in bed with him hovering over her.

'I love you' she whispered again to him her eyes burning into his and smiling as he then crushed his lips back onto her mouth. He reached down an gently stroked her cilt with his hand, before she pulled at his arm forcefully indicating to him what she needed and he slipped himself inside her, gasping slightly as her other hand on the small of his back pulled him into her more.

This time was less frenzied than the past two nights of sex. This was gentle and sweet, everything both of them were too scared to voice poured out in their gentle caresses and kisses to each other, their hands and lips meaning just as much as the slow rhythm of their hips.

After a while and having gained some confidence in the situation Toby had just relieved to her, Happy rolled Toby over and straddled him, not breaking from his kiss. When they pulled back to catch their breathe, 'thank you' happy breathed and Toby cocked his head to one side and smiled.

She put her hands on his chest, looking intently at him, raised herself up and then pulled herself down onto him. His hands finding their way to her thighs as he bit back a smile and groaned. Happy rocked herself up and down on Toby, her pace quickening and becoming more frenzied as she supported herself on his chest with her hands, her head lulling downwards and her eyes gently closing as she felt herself get closer and closer to her orgasm.

Just as she hit the edge, Toby lifted her head up to look in her eyes 'thank you' he breathed stroking her cheek with his thumb as she bit her lip and hit the peak of her orgasm. Her head lolled back and Toby pulled himself up towards her, his arm sneaking around to her back to support her as she shuddered in her orgasm. His other hand around her ass and he continued to thrust into her.

He attacked her mouth with his causing her voice to hitch through her moans and orgasm. She met his kiss just as hard back, moaning into his mouth and finding the curls at the nape of his neck. They continued to rock steadily through Happy's orgasm and Toby soon after found his release as well.

Toby then laid back onto the bed, hazily pulling Happy down with him but keeping her on top of him, both trying to catch their breathe as they shuddered into their embrace.


End file.
